Bent and Broken
by Onigami Nanashi
Summary: What if things had gone a little further in the bathroom than just a kiss? Non-con. This is not a pretty story kids.


**Title:** Bent and Broken (Thanks silentflux!)

**Author: **OnigamiNanashi

**Fandom:** The Covenant

**Pairing/character:** Chase/Caleb

**Rating:** hard R

**Prompt:** power - "Want?...I have everything I could possibly want...it's what I need. More power. Do you see my problem here? I like to use, a lot...just think of yourself as a sacrificial lamb. Hell, you're already their golden boy. Why not go out a real hero? A birthday party, just you and me. It's either you or them -" kisses "brother."  
-Chase to Caleb in The Covenant

**Kink:** semi-con and/or forced orgasm

**Notes/Warnings:** NONCON, sexing… boysexing… There should be more angry!sex Covenant fic out there. Thanks for everything! Word count 1,620

It was night, completely silent - the time that Caleb loved to take a long run to clear his head. He'd just gone a couple of miles and approached the pavilion next to the lake to cool down and stretch before heading in a loop around the lake and back to the house. The boys were all there, but he'd needed the time. Everything was so crazy lately that he couldn't seem to find any way to process it.

Leaning over and stretching his legs, he didn't hear anything, but he felt the air shift behind him.

"Well, that's a sight for sore eyes," Chase stalked around the boy, admiring him from all angles. He'd been watching the younger boy since he left his house. "Caleb, Caleb, Caleb. How've you been? I missed you, you know," he said, voice dripping sincerity. "It's been entirely too long." He trailed a proprietary hand over Caleb's back.

Caleb jerked away from those hands and turned to stare at Chase like a frightened animal. "Chase," he said, trying to keep his voice neutral. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I missed you. Didn't you miss me? We had such good times together..." Chase's eyes drifted closed, as if reliving their previous encounters. His eyes snapped open, and zeroed in on Caleb. "And how's your little blond friend doing? Sarah? We had such fun too."

Caleb shivered, the sweat on his body turning cold as he stared at the other boy. "Fuck off, Chase."

"Oh, that's not a very nice thing to say." Chase pouted. "Not after everything we've been through together. Don't you remember?" He darted forward and grabbed Caleb's arm, eyes black as he pulled his Power to the surface and slamming it through the younger boy. "Tell me you didn't forget..."

flashback

Chase found himself back in Sarah's dorm room, that night he'd fought with Chase. The memory was vivid and so completely real, but he couldn't do anything about his actions - they played out exactly as they had before.

The flirtation between Chase and him that had been harmless until then had blossomed under Chase's threats.

"What's this all about? I mean, what do you want?" Caleb heard himself ask.

"Want? I'm Chase Collins. I have everything I could possibly want. It's...what I need. More. Power."

Chase smirked as he outlined his plan for Caleb and giggled maniacally as he threw the younger boy around the small dorm room, ending with slamming him into the bathroom mirror. He knelt over Caleb, letting the flush of arousal show for only a moment but unable to stop his hips from grinding into Caleb's.

"Get off of me," Caleb panted, pushing at the older boy as he tried to squirm away. "Don't you fucking touch me, Chase." He tried to use his power to slam the other boy back.

Chase closed his eyes as Caleb squirmed underneath him. "But it feels so good... Doesn't it feel good Caleb?" He ducked his head as the younger boy threw a wave of power at him and leaned close to smell Caleb. "Smells good too." He ground his hips into Caleb's again, hissing as the waves of pleasure flooded through him, even through the layers of denim and cotton.

"Chase, get off!" Caleb growled, trying to move away again, only to be held in place by power and bodyweight. He couldn't help the way his body was responding, but God, he hated it. He cringed and tried to twist out from underneath the other boy.

Chase rode out Caleb's attempts to escape and smirked lazily. "Oh, now... See? Someone's getting interested." Chase trailed his hand from Caleb's hair down to the bulge in his jeans and rubbed the flat of his palm over Caleb's jeans. "You can't tell me you don't want this." He said, eyes half lidded with pleasure and power.

"No, I don't fucking want this!" Caleb made another attempt with his power even as his hips canted up into Chase's touch and his breath hitched in reaction. "Let me go, Chase."

"Your mouth says no, but your body says yes." Chase tut tutted and slid his hand under Caleb's shirt, splaying his fingers over the younger boy's flat stomach. "Well, you know what they say... The mouth always lies." He slid his hand lower and undid the button on Caleb's jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly.

He waved his other hand lazily and pinned Caleb's hands above his head with a wave of power and moved down Caleb's legs so he could press Caleb's hips to the ground and mouth his cock through the fabric of his boxers.

Caleb whimpered and swore and fought against the power even as his body arched up into the arousing touches. "Fucking get off me, Chase. He felt himself losing control as he fought and strained against the arousal, trying to get away and refuse the older boy.

Chase sat up and tilted his head. "You hit it in one Caleb baby. Fucking's the name of the game." He smoothed a hand over Caleb's hair in a parody of a loving partner and traced around the full lips. He pulled his hand back before Caleb could try to bite him and backhanded him. "None of that now. You don't want me biting something vital, do you?" He asked with false sincerity, biting his lip.

He leaned back down and mouthed Caleb's cock again, humming happily.

Caleb shifted his hips, telling himself, he was trying to buck the other boy off and not arch into that mouth. That evil, filth-spewing mouth. A groan spilled from his mouth followed by a colorful curse as he fought again, slowly tiring out. Chase's power was just...so much _more_ than his.

"Chase," he hissed as he felt fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers and pull both pants and boxers together. "Stop. Please. Get off!"

"Yes, yes, you're going to get off soon. Just be patient." Chase chided as he shoved Caleb's jeans and boxers down by his feet. "My, aren't we a pushy bottom though?"

He lowered himself so he could grind his erection on Caleb's shin and suck the tip of the younger boy's erection into his mouth. He tounged along the slit and pulled off, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Not quite what I expected... Someone like you Caleb? I expected something... I don't know... more." He eyed down Caleb's cock. "Not that you have to worry in the size department..." He smirked and swallowed half of Caleb's cock, pressing down on his hips to keep him from bucking.

"Fucking bastard," Caleb bit out. "STOP -" A breathy moan escaped him as his cock was sucked into tight wet heat. His hips tried to buck instinctively, but they were held in place, his hands were still pinned with that enormous power. All Caleb could do was shake his head and try to fight. But as the moments ticked into minutes, his power, his body, was growing more tired, less able to put up any fight, let alone one that would possibly be effective.

Chase pulled up, an unhappy expression on his face. "Is that not good enough for you? Well. I can see why. I am only one person after all. I can't imagine what your bed must be like, what with your brothers in there with you. And, I'll have you know, I'm an orphan, not a bastard." He ripped open Caleb's shirt and nipped and sucked at one of his nipples, playing with the other one.

He stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked on that for a minute, still studying Caleb. "Don't fight me Caleb. I can make you feel soooo good." Leaned back down and took Caleb's cock back into his mouth before sliding the wet finger around his entrance and sliding in, searching.

_Ohgodohgodohgod_, Caleb thought, trying to twist away from the invasion. God, it burned and the finger felt huge as it forced its way inside his body. "Don't, Chase." The words had no real force behind them as he tried again to get away from him, not wanting this, something inside him screaming as he felt that finger searching inside him. He didn't...he couldn't...oh God.

end flashback

"Now, wasn't that fun? We had such great times together. Don't tell me you didn't have a great time." Chase said mockingly, and let go of the younger boy.

Caleb was gasping for breath, his eyes opened wide and his body trembling from reaction of reliving it so vividly. The memory had stopped in its intensity, but it still ran through in his head as he stared in horror at Chase. "No, it wasn't fun."

"Oh, so it was beyond fun? Attaboy. That's what I like to hear. I'd hate to think that I was the only one who enjoyed that little session." Chase advanced on Caleb, backing the younger boy against a tree and leaned in close, sucking and biting a hickey on his neck before Caleb regathered his wits. He laved over the mark one last time before stepping back, and out of Caleb's hitting range.

"I do look forward to more."

Caleb reached up and touched the mark, his body shaking with outrage and fear. He threw a blast of power at the older boy, panting with the adrenaline pumping through his system. "Get the hell away from me, Chase. Leave. And don't fucking come back."

Chase considered Caleb's demand with his finger on his chin. "Leave... Don't come back..." He wrinkled his nose. "But then I'd miss you lover. I'll see you around." He stepped by Caleb and behind the tree and disappeared.


End file.
